


Home From Work Surprises

by TheSmileGiver



Category: LazyTown
Genre: ? - Freeform, Anal, F/M, I end it before anything happens, M/M, OOC, Original Character - Freeform, Sorry guys, but it implies it, considering you can't see the glamour doing anything, dubcon?, for all you know she could shank him in the ass xD, i don't know how to use tags, its from a female perspective, its not really female x male, not sure, the reader is watching this and gets dragged into it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 03:53:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9417359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSmileGiver/pseuds/TheSmileGiver
Summary: You get home from work after a long night to find your roommates in a compromising situation.All you wanted was your coffee, how did it end up like this?





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this was based on a little snippet from a NSFW SportaRobbie chat that I'm in. I enjoyed this whole heartily.

It had been a long night at work, and you were anxious to get home. The idea of a nice cup of coffee was an ideal thought in your mind.

Starting up your car, you head home without a hitch. Normal idiots on the road per usual. You pull into your driveway not too much later, and shut the car off. Not bothering to park it in the gate like you know you should.

You unlock the door and take off your shoes. “Guys I’m home.” You announce to your roommates. 

Walking into the kitchen, you drop your keys on the floor. Startled by the site before you.

Before you, sits Sportacus tied to a chair. Adjacent to him was Robbie. You look from one to the other. “What in the fuck…”

“He had been misbehaving, so I tied him up.” Robbie shrugged like it was a common thing.

You didn’t want to question this further. Picking up the keys you set them on the counter and just proceed to go make a cup of coffee. “I need to stop questioning you two. Ya’ll are weird.”

As you start making the cup in the coffee maker, you hear a groan. Turning you head almost immediately you catch Robbie sitting on Sportacus’s lap.

Well shit.

“Since he was a naughty boy, he’s gonna get a punishment.” Robbie stroked the pretty obvious bulk in Sportacus’s pants. 

You can almost hear Sportacus’s breath hitch. Look away, you must look away, but your eyes are glued to this rather pleasuring site.

“Hmm, you like it when you have an audience don’t you Sportakook?” Robbie growled as he stood back up. “Naughty naughty.” He reached down, palming at the evident outline of Sportacus’s hard member. He slowly freed it from the confines of the tight pants. 

Oh.

Now it's your turn for your breath to hitch as watch Robbie stroke Sportacus’s member. Sportacus squirming and moaning the entire time.

Beep. Beep. 

The coffee you made is done, but you still can’t pull yourself away from the sight.

“Naughty boys get punished.” Robbie growled, yanking Sportacus’s hair and smashed his lips against his in an aggressive kiss. 

It wasn’t too long after that Robbie stripped off his pants. You turn a shade of red watching the entire thing. 

They know you’re still there right? They must. Right?

Positioning himself back on Sportacus’s lap, Robbie let out a growl. It was common to know he loved it rough, so he didn’t even lube up his ass or Sportacus. Granted you supposed the precum could be plenty lubricant.

He slid down onto Sportacus with a groan. 

Oh now that was hot.

You stand, watching the two. It was rather entertaining to watch them go at it. Like porn, only for free and front row seats.

Robbie road for a while before he finally was about to get off. There was a loud growl. And it wasn’t Robbie.

“So naughty boys get punished hmm?” Sportacus growled as he bucked his hips up and into Robbie, catching him by surprise. 

Breaking out of the ropes with ease, it was like a flash and Robbie was on the table. Sportacus leaning over him. Thrusting eagerly back into the villain with much vigor.

You take a step back as they are now fully going at it on the kitchen table. Well so much for a normal ‘after sex’ breakfast.

“We still have an audience Sport.” Robbie moans between the thrusts. 

Shit.

You snap back from the fantasy trip you were on, and see them both staring at you.

Double shit.

“Uh…” You fumble for words. “I was just here for coffee and breakfast.” You slowly work your way back to the coffee pot.

“Would you like some cream for that?” 

You about drop your cup as you snap your head around, seeing them both staring at you with greedy eyes. 

Oh fuck.

“Shit…” You almost drop the mug as you run off down the hall. “Nope, nope, not happening.” You slam your door shut and lock it.

“Oh dear Sport, I don’t think she knows you’re in heat.” Robbie grinned. “Go get her.”

Sportacus grins as he trails off down the hallway. “Oh come on, you know you want to play with us.” You could almost hear the fake hurt in his voice.

“Go play with your boyfriend. I’m pretty sure I’m good not being fucked today.” 

“I don’t take no for answer, now come on out.”

That damn elf. You either have the choice to give up and go out to the sex party. Or risk your door being removed by force. 

Snapping back from your thoughts, you are wide eyed as you see Sportacus right before you. Sitting on your bed, you instinctively back up from the sheer force of surprise.

“Boo.” He grinned and jumps atop you. “Naughty girls get punished.” He hauled you up with ease onto his shoulder before taking you back to the kitchen.

“Hey hold on a minute!” You try to pry yourself out of his grasp. It dawns on you how truly strong he is.

“I got her.” Sportacus sounded like it was a victorious win. 

“Set her down, Sport. Geez, pretty sure she loves the ass in her face, but you might make her pass out.” Robbie was still on the kitchen table, laying on his side. “So, what shall we do with you hmm?”

“What?”

“Well you did get to play an audience to our fun. And when we invited you, you rudely took off. I think you deserve a punishment.”

You could almost hear Robbie growl at the end of the sentence. 

“You could always just uh...let me go?” You squeaked at the end with a small smile. Hopeful, but you knew it was a risk that wouldn’t be given.

“But that’d be no fun. And Sporty here needs some attention. Why don’t you be a good little girl and give him some hmm?”

You look over to Sport, seeing that huge grin of his and his beautiful blue eyes. Oh you could get lost in those eyes. “Wh-What do you mean attention.”

“Oh for fucks sake. Suck his dick.” Robbie groaned and immediately shut up with the glare Sportacus shot him.

“I would highly appreciate that.” Sportacus smiled, his voice was lower than usual and very sexy in its own. 

You allow your eyes to travel down and see the rather impressive member high and ready for any attention. You shove Sportacus back into the chair he was in earlier before kneeling in front of him.

Robbie raised a brow, surprised you’d actually decided to do it. He then looked at Sportacus’s face. 

Oh that bastard. He had glamoured you.

**Author's Note:**

> I might continue this as well, I loved working on this.


End file.
